RPlog:To Walk the Plank
Tyy'sun lets his arms fall back down to his side and turns, shaking his head, "That must be it, Alistair - you've figured it all out. I am scared of you.. " he laughs darkly and turns back towards Alistair, "how perceptive, how... desperate of you to observe this fear." he stands plainly before Alistair, "I still await your move.." A smirk washes over his face. "I never said it was me you were afraid of." Alistair tenses for a moment but carefully relaxes himself back into the stance. The twi'lek carefully regulates his breathing as he stares down at the crimson Tyy'sun's back. "I'm not scared of you, Tyy'sun. Or your delusions of grandeur. What do you think you are?" A short pause, "A jedi?" Tyy'sun's blue/gray orbs flash dangerously, "Yes.. " he mirror's Alistair's smirk, "yes ease yourself of reality, Alistair. Ignore the evidence of my power. Pretend I am a harmless, crazed delusional.. I care not, so long as I never see your wretcheness in my sight again once matters are attended to. You've learned your lesson I see - you dare not strike at me - you know I will simply hurt you again, hurt the ones you love .. now sit /down/ and never look back." Tyy'sun turns his back to Alistair as he says this, waving his hand dismissively. Ai'kani's eyes open again after being silent for so long. "No. Not a Jedi," she says to herself before speaking up. "But what he wishes to be... he cannot be. Not without teachings. Not without knowledge." Her eyes look to Alistair; wondering if he is going to attack. But... that is his own path to follow. Her attention goes back to Tyy'sun. "But you are right, Alistair. He is afraid. That is why he binds us. That is why he threatens us. That is why he so desperately wants us to lose our faith and our hope. He is still a novice. Confused and afraid. Aren't you, Tyy'sun. Aren't you?!" Alistair's legs pump powerfully as he launches himself towards Tyy'sun. His left arm which was raised infront of him prior snaps back as though he was pushing himself through the air. The twi'lek thinks to use the opportunity of having Tyy'sun's back to him, and Ai'kani's words as a boost. What Ai'kani actually says does not really click inside of Alistair's mind, Tyy'sun's sensitivity has yet to be realized by Alistair. Something he may be relentlessly taught in the next few moments. Quickly closing the distance he rears his right fist and launches at the lower half of Tyy'sun's torso ((kidney punch.)). As Tyy'sun turned away from Alistair he opened his mind to the spice flowing through his veins, stopped paying attention to the pain that ebbed through his body - and the displacement of molecules of the air as the other Twi'le's fist began its movement - Eson twists to the side and sends his arm flailing out into a backhand spin towards Alistair's face as the punch narrowly misses his lower abdomen. Lando watches the two with interest. Not as much interest in their intent, which Ai'kani seems to have, but more in their technique. Having been instructed in (and in frequent use) of Teras Kasi unarmed stance, Lando notes Alistair's use of it, and Tyy'sun's disregard for any specific style. Following Alistair's charge, he winces. Beginner's mistake - if the other Twi'Lek has any sense, the attack will be easily blocked and countered. And indeed it was, though perhaps not by technique. Tyy'sun seems able to move with an unhuman reaction time, rather than with practiced skill. Looking over to Alistair, he growls through a raspy throat: "Keep your body looser, and to the side - give him little area to hit. Move with his attacks, and use his attacks against him..." The man cuts short as he sees Tyy'Sun retaliate. '/Damn it./' the twi'lek curses himself as Tyy'sun dodges. 'How did he do that?' Reversing his momentum Alistair swings his left leg forward and leans downwards. Luckily for him this was the right decision as Tyy'sun's swing goes straight over his head. Placing the brunt of his weight on his toes Alistair uses the returning momentum to place a strike directly at the center of Tyy'sun's chest. In comes Alistair's fist, but Tyy'sun is the faster, somehow continueing to move just moments before Alistair seems able to take his shots - and the crimson Twi'lek snarls as his head bashes forth - a brutal attempt to headbutt the blue Twi'lek. The swirling lighting of hyperspace through the viewports wash the combatants in a strange glow of colors as they dance. This time the twi'lek does not even bother cursing himself as his attack is easily passed aside by Tyy'sun. A grunt escapes him as his legs absorb the inertia from the spinning motion of the two combatants. His eyes widen when he realizes the crimson menance is coming in for another assault. Snapping his arms up he tries to form a cross over his face to absorb the blow, but is slow by barely two seconds and Tyy'sun makes solid contact. However the motion of Alistair's arms are not completely wasted as it was a good enough brace for his body - the attack is nothing but a pain in the .. um .. face. Wasting no movement or energy, Alistair thrusts his crossed arms upwards towards Tyy'sun's throat. Tyy'sun laughs after his head connects with Alistair, "Stop trying, fool - ride the storm, dont jump in!" he shouts as he archs his back away from Alistair, the hands never getting close to his throat. He then pivots to the side and steps away, grinning, lekku writhing.. "Hopeless.." he comments, not coming back in for another strike. Alistair, however, is not as merciful and forces his body forward as Tyy'sun pivots to the side. Placing his weight on his heels he leans in the direction of Tyy'sun. He launches an elboe aimingly more or less towards the center of the twi'lek's torso, his eyes slivering left to watch the twi'lek. His speed seemed to baffle Alistair, but at the moment he gave it little thought. Ai'kani's hands ball into tight fists. Under any other circumstances, she would jump in and help him. Ironically enough, she instantly decides it is that kind of action that Luke would probably scold her for. Still so much she needs to learn much as Alistair is unknowingly learning now. Her brows tighten gradually as the fight persists. The Force is with Tyy'sun, but it is wild and untrained. Unpredictable. Fleeting. Perhaps if the fight were more even; less in Tyy'sun's favour.... maybe then the red twi'lek would understand what happens if one uses the Force so shakily. Is this really how she started out? Perhaps teaching him is worse than having one's hands bound over their head. Hm... wonder if it's too late to retract that deal. Tyy'sun turns to the sidea gain, the shot missing his misdesction, he reaches up and motions to the guard standing next to the cargo container to do something. The guard nods and turns to open the casing. Tyy'sun reachs out with both hands and visciously shoves at Alistair, attempting to put him backwards, "You have drawn your line, fool - and now you shall pay the price!" the crimson Twi'lek snarls. The blue twi'lek does not miss a beat, and he stays focused on his goal. He easily snaps his arms up to defend, batting Tyy'sun's arms off to his sides. He places his right foot forward and uses it's strength to lunge upwards with his knee raised. Alistair aims his knee towards Tyy'sun's gut. Tyy'sun takes it full on, his face distorting into a rageful expression and the Twi'lek stumbles backwards - he had taken the hit, but it had not harmed him. With a chuckle he says to Alistair "I cannot afford to have you prowling around my operations, Alistair - your foolishness to toy with the underworld is as Ai'kani's and you shall pay for it with your life." The guard opens the cargo container and pulls out an array of cabling. He begins to hand these out to the crew and guards. A large organge suit of sorts is pulled out of the cargo container as well. Tyy'sun stands before Alistair, and reaches into his pocket to produce something, but does not show what he has in his hand. Alistair's concern is suddenly on Tyy'sun's arm. He continues his inertia forward and snaps his bowdy in a circular motion lifting his right leg in the process. Completeing his spin he brings down a newly focused attack straight towards Tyy'sun's arm. The twi'lek has every intention of doing the most damage his booted feet could possibly do. As the boot spins out at incredible speeds towards Tyy'sun, the crimelord ducks down to one knee and sends his other leg to smash into Alistair's supporting leg. Simultaneously the crimson Twi'lek pushes the button on what is in his hand, the device for the collars - Alistair recieves a stun shock from that cruel device - just enough to take the fight out of him. The guards are preparing what appears to be a space suit of some kind. The others are still handing out cabling. Members of the crew have hooked their belts with the cables and snap them to various areas of the bulkheads around the ship. One guard walks towards Tyy'sun to hand him a cable as well. A cry of protest is all Alistair has to offer as he makes an attempt to catch himself on his knees. Slipping, the twi'lek does the best to break his fall. With his face. All considering, he does pretty well. A pained sigh hisses from Alistair as he lays, occasionally twitching from the sudden electric jolt. The last few moments record vigiourlesly in his mind, pointing out all of his flaws to himself. A Teras Kasi master could easily anticipate the movements of somebody strong with the force, but Alistair was nothing more than a novice. Should he live long enough, the blue twi'lek had every intention of continuing his training. Watching as Alistair suddenly goes down, the woman's anger flares up. "That's enough, Tyy'sun! You've already proven your cowardice! You can do nothing on your own! You accomplish nothing! You amount to nothing! You fear defeat so much that you completely abandon any attempt at honour or even dignity!" The woman, now, is fighting against her restraints with a new found energy. "Liar! Cheat! Coward! How does it feel to be so weak and helpless, Tyy'sun? Hiding behind your goons and your toys while faced against a true warrior?!" Tyy'sun takes the cord in his hands and wraps it around his arm and points to Alistair, "Get up!" then points to Ai'kani, "curb your tounge, Ai'kani - you are next.. " the guard brings forth the organge space suit and drops it on the floor near where Alistair lay. "Put it on." commands the crimson Twi'lek, his brow furrowed. "Your time has come - you have made your choice." Alistair shivers a bit from the sudden shock and he peers upwards towards Tyy'sun. He would lunge out, that is, if he could have placed any strength behind any of his movements. Alistair's muscles are tight and pained as his body slowly recovers. Resisting movement he peers questioningly as he wets the inside of his mouth. "Orange is not my color." A pain in the ass to the very last. Ai'kani growls. "What's wrong, Tyy'sun? Does it hurt your false ego to be told how cowardly you are while you continue to prove the words correct? Does it pain you to see your own fear personified in cheap tricks and fake strength?" Look at me, damnit.... stop paying attention to Alistair. If only she can just divert the red twi'lek's attention. "Oh! Big man now, Tyy'sun! You were able to subdue your unarmed opponent through use of your little toys and your number of goons! You must feel so pathetic and you /look/ the part." Anger.... bitterness. They feed off of it. Yes... this is how Faust taught her... Ai'kani forces a scoffing laugh. "So weak! And you actually think you are worth teaching! You are a joke. Burn in the sun!" The conflict here was bitter, and personal, borne of rivalries, hatred and obstinance. Silvin's part in this struggle had been played, days before, and he kept his presence as unobtrusive as was necessary. And appropriate. Hazel orbs absorb with interest Tyy'sun's antics, though. As well as Alistair's abortive bravery and Ai'kani's attempts at distraction. The guards come forward and grab Alistair by the hair, arms and feet and begin stuffing him into the suit. Tyy'sun just stretches his arms and legs after the confrontation, his adrenaline wearing off - the pain returning to his abdomen. He eyes Ai'kani, Lando, Silvin and Alistair with a blue/gray glare that would wilt flowers, "I am saddened that it has come to this, and yet satisfied. You will each have the oportunity to walk the proverbial plank this evening. Unfortunate that you are doomed to death in the great expanses of space, but since I can rest assured you will not be meddling in my affairs any longer, out you will go." As Alistair is being suited up many of the other guards and crew are moving to the edges of the cabin, clamping their tethers to the hull. Alistair struggles as best he can, but fails because of his condition. He snarls in protest, "You're not going to get what you want from Skywalker if you do this." The twi'lek becomes quite agitated as control of his bodily functions return to him as he is stuffed into the stiff suit. Fortunately for Tyy'sun the bulky suit is not something Alistair can meanuever very well in. The suit is sealed around Alistair. As Tyy'sun speaks guards and crew are clamped to the hull. The guards leg go of the space suited Alistair and rush to the sides of the cabin, to tether themselves as well. Eson strides to the edge of the hull and grabs ahold, snapping his own tether in place. "I no longer care about Luke or your value as a prisoner, Alistair - may your death be forever imprinted on your memory!" Panels are locked, grates fastened, loose objects gathered.. and then Tyy'sun raises his hand to give the signal for both airlock doors, the loading ramp and the interior hatch to be opened to the depths of space beyond. Getting no real response from the twi'lek, Ai'kani's eyes widen at the realization of what Tyy'sun is going to do. Within her, she can feel the writhing again. Unlike in the tunnel, this writhing is more determination than anger. Wristing against the restraints, the air in the cabin suddenly seems to become heavier. To Tyy'sun, it could be considered pure chaos. The currents of the Force suddenly stop flowing freely around them and begin to converge towards the young Jedi. The ship rattles just slightly as the woman's hazel eyes lock on Tyy'sun. The currents start to pull closer to Ai'kani as it shows on her tightened expression her intention. Alistair braces himself for what is about to happen next, though he knows there's nothing he can do about it. He considers shooting off one last smart ass remark but is unable to think of one until the last second. As he reflexively takes a step back he spits towards the crimson twi'lek. "You could barely lay a finger on me, AND you were using the force? What do you hope to accomplish by.." The twi'lek finds he no longer has the gut to speak as he stares towards his path. Almost like an explosion - or implosion, the roaring sound of the hull opening is deafening. All at once the atmosphere inside the Envy shifts into motion, sucked out into space with great force! The prisoners tied to the crash chairs are all sucked against their bonds, the crewmembers, guards and Tyy'sun hold on for dear life as space makes its grand entrance and threatens to suck Alistair's besuited body out into its clutches! Tyy'sun's laughter mixes in somehow with the sounds of it all - if anyone could possible move their head to look at him, they would see the crazed look on his face, lekku flowing voilently around him in the 'winds' - and his laughter directed at Ai'kani. Had he not been in the throes of his moment he may have flinched at the power the padawan accumilated around herself, might have cringed at the gaze she laid on him before the airlock opened. Alistair's statement is cut short as he is whipped out of the vessel head over heels. For the time being he supposes he'll just have to wonder about his guess towards Tyy'sun. The Twi'lek does everything he possibly can to keep from losing the paste all over the inside of his helmet. Crusing gently through the void Alistair quietly wonders how much air they left in the space suit. Wouldnt it be great if they forgot to check the suit and forgot to make sure there was enough oxgeyn? Lando holds tightly to his bonds for the brief moment that every molecule of pressurized air disperses from the cabin. Once doors close and the air replenishes, Lando begins breathing again and opens his eyes. Shaking his head from side to side. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid Schutta?! Honestly, I have never seen a man as stupid as yourself. You let your own self-conciousness and rage take control. You just killed a man, you Tundin' piece of filth!" Pausing, for a second, he chuckles. "You know, we can all see through your facade. You think you own a slice of the galaxy? You have one ship and a handful of boorish mercenaries. I guess you must be overcompensating - what, not too popular with the ladies, Tyy'sun? You definately aren't much of a fighter. What do you have going for you?" As the air is returned to the cabin, Tyy'sun's tether is released and he sinks to the floor to one knee as things stabilze. Durring Lando's shouting he reaches up and holds his head, faim an expression of despair.. slowly he looks upwards towards Ai'kani, her gathering of the Force had sapped Tyy'sun of his senses, left him a confused mass, someone like the sudden lack of air in the cabin, the Twi'lek's psyche had gasped the moment the Force pulled away from him.. its as though it had always been there and Eson just never knew it - but when it receded towards Ai'kani, he felt like a fish out of water in a desperate way. He loosk with eyes of hatred towards Ai'kani, who would dare take his moment of triumph over Alistair and slap him in the face with his own ignorance of the Force. Lando's words fall over him, and Tyy'sun stands up slowly, squaring his shoulders, "You dont know me.." he barks at Lando, still looking at Ai'kani. "Watch, Calrissian, as I kill again.." he points to the guarsd who are freeing themselves and grabbing another spacesuit from the cargo casing. Some of the guards move towards Ai'kani's crash chair. It would seem that the death shrouds Tyy'sun had placed on Ai'kani will come in handy after all. As the doors close suddenly and she is no longer being pulled against her restraints, the concentration of the Force around Ai'kani drops suddenly as she searches for Alistair out in space somewhere. Finding hints of his lifeforce still rippling, her eyes look back to Tyy'sun. "He tries to erase all that dare show him the truth," Ai'kani bites out. "Like a desperate rat scurrying to escape a sinking ship. Did you enjoy it, Tyy'sun. To have your world ripped away from you? To be owned by a man you thought for sure you could take by yourself. To be humiliated by a bound rival that would so easily remove your own senses from you." Again, the Force starts to converge towards her; slower this time as the guards start to move in. "You will never learn to be a vessel, Tyy'sun Eson. You will always be a helpless rat trying to swim against the currents." Lando does feel slightly odd. Sort of hollow, for a few moments. The force, after all, affects all living things. Tyy'sun seems distracted by Ai'kani, and the threat of one of the others being put to space seems all too real. For Lando, however, circumstances are different. Doubting very much that the Twi'lek would space the man that would fetch him the highest bounty, he starts to goad: "Oh, he's a rat, but also a worm. Do you see him squirm under pressure? Under fear? He's no man. Just a pathetic piece of bantha-borne filth. No better than any animal, he is not strong, nor smart, nor swift, nor strong of will. Pathetic." Tyy'sun weathers the rough words stoically. He had a job to do. The satisfaction of blowing these enemies out of the ship into deep space has been sucked by Ai'kani's trump of the Force, and Lando's poison tounge. He just watches as Ai'kani is assualted, released and the guards begin to attempt to push her into the space suit. Tyy'sun holds the remote in the air plainly, showing that he will activate the collar if she resists too strongly. Inwardly Tyy'sun sighs in relief as the Force flows back into the cabin to normal ebbs. Some of the light returns to his blye/grey orbs - but that hatred, that anger boils deeply inside of him - and fuels the growl that eminates from him as he watches Ai'kani. "Lando Calrissian - you speak boldly for one who is soon to find his way to Imperial hands.. and likely an executioners noose at their whim." Ai'kani doesn't resist at all. She allows her body to be manipulated into the suit and she just continues to stare at the twi'lek through strands of white hair. "We cannot be killed so easily, sniveling coward. I will be sure after this day to see your disgusting acts of fear be put to rest." She lifts her hands to show him her palms just about raw, binding-worn wrists. "The next time, these hands will be your end, Tyy'sun. I suggest if you wish to uphold your nature---" The air grows cold as the woman's voice drops. "Run." Growing even more angered by the murders of the other prisoners, Lando pulls up on his bonds, wrapping his legs around the chairy, and kicks it across the room. He shouts: "This isn't over, Tyy'sun. If they die out there, I will hunt you down. And I won't kill you, oh, no, I'll destroy you first. I'll make you WISH you were dead. I'll make you wish you were never born. I will destroy your life, your business, your friends, and then, finally, I will destroy you. I won't be so easily pawned off to the Imperials. And you can be damned sure you've never seen the last of the ones you're spacing. This whole event has found Silvin to be quiet. Unusually quiet; and for any glancing in his direction psychotically quiet. The man stares about the cabin with a feral glint to his usually calm eyes, their hazel tint tinged by whatever bloodshot wickedness had been purged from his life long ago. Some events just prove so destabilizing to a being's psyche, it reveals traces of his drive. His inner being. His animal. Silvin's animal is named shame. And it is a fearsome beast. "Kill me, you hateful thing!" The words come as a hoarse scream, as if the words ripped flesh upon exit. "You did not kill me then, so do it now!" There is no -now- within the man's eyes, no indication that he is even speaking to Tyy'sun, though his gaze is leveled squarely upon the Twi'lek. With that, he stresses forward, the weight of a bantha upon wrist bindings, by adrenaline alone. Though no hope exists to break free, he succeeds in slicing, and then wrenching free a large chunk of flesh, blood spilling down binding, fist, fingers, and ultimately creating its own inkblot of hatred upon the cold durasteel decking. Tyy'sun obviously is not a fan of Lando's mouthing. It adds to the stress, it adds to the frustration, adds to his rage. He stalks the cabin with an intense temper as Ai'kani is suited up and stood near the hatch leading to space. "Ai'kani." says Tyy'sun, "It was good knowing you.. may you become one with the Force in your eternal journey among the stars." he steps to the side of the cabin again and reclamps the tether, as do the guards who rush away from Ai'kani. One of the crewers calls, "clear." and Tyy'sun gives the signal - the doors begin to open, space revealed once more, this time as a tapestry before an untethered and besuited Ai'kani. Silvin's outbursts bring a fresh smirk to the Twi'lek's features however. For all their complaining, bravery and outbursts - his enemies were suffering well this day. He grabs on tightly as the air and spacesuit attendee are once again swallowed by space, and then the hatches close again. "It will be something you will never know," she replies gently. Her eyes snap to Silvin and his sudden outburst and then to Lando. There is still hope for them. A chance to be free. To survive. She watches their torment in the executions and she feels deeply sorry for them. With as weak as she is--barely able to remain standing--she cannot reach out to Lando without a personal connection. But Silvin... 'Do not grieve,' she tells him gently; that warm touch once again upon the man's forehead though it cannot be seen. 'I will guide Alistair on his journey to the Aftermath. Do not pray for death. Please. I want you to live. I--' Suddenly, the Padawan's voice within Silvin's head is cut off. Suddenly the warmth is yanked away. Suddenly the currents of the Force swirling around her are thrown out into the fabric of space. First she feels cold.... instantly cold. Then she can feel the pressure all around her. And then... nothing. Lando seems exhausted, completely. It would be futile for him to continue yelling, but by the force, he does anyway: "All the pain you are putting these people through, Tyy'sun, I will inflict upon you a hundredfold. C'mon, be a man, not a whelp. Unsecure me, and I'll show you what pain is." The feral reverie proves draining to Silvin, whom now rests half forward, held aloft by the tautness of his restraints. His mind is in shock, were he free it's uncertain he would not attack the first person - or thing - in sight, especially with his only true friend's calming mind presence ripped away so unnaturally, and with such obvious terminality. As blood continues to drip upon the deck, his state of phsyical shock is apparent as well; the self inflicted injury is deep enough to likely require medical attention. Silvin says nothing, simply breaths in deep pants, filling his lungs with the oxygen needed to fire the burning psychosis within. Lando's comment may seem a little odd in contrast to the sight of Tyy'sun as he steps away from the bulkhead, his body riddled with painfull looking wounds, his eyes appearing exhausted. He glances at Lando and turns his lip into a sneer. "I am well aware of pain, Calrissian. It was my daily intake for 20 years - my bantha meat and desert salt, if you will.. and where were you "heroes" then. You are all full of such drek it makes me sick. You prance around with your lies and folley while the universe deals out a sabbac hand of treachery, death and suffering to billions of sentients a second - and only those strong enough and willed enough ever raise up to anything more than doomed." he chuckles, reaching up and wiping some of the blood from on of the manyshutgun wounds adorning his bare chest. "Ill be keeping you and Silvin aboard for further entertainment, however.." he motions to a guard who appacoahes Lando with a smile on his face and begins beating the poor man until he is unconscious.